AIDS, or Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, is caused by human immunodeficiency virus (HTV) and is characterized by several clinical features including wasting syndromes, central nervous system degeneration and profound immunosuppression that results in opportunistic infections and malignancies. HIV is a member of the lentivirus family of animal retroviruses, which include the visna virus of sheep and the bovine, feline, and simian immunodeficiency viruses (SIV). Two closely related types of HIV, designated HIV-1 and HIV-2, have been identified thus far, of which HIV-1 is by far the most common cause of AIDS. However, HTV-2, which differs in genomic structure and antigenicity, causes a similar clinical syndrome.
An infectious HIV particle consists of two identical strands of RNA, each approximately 9.2 kb long, packaged within a core of viral proteins. This core structure is surrounded by a phospholipid bilayer envelope derived from the host cell membrane that also includes virally-encoded membrane proteins (Abbas et al., Cellular and Molecular Immunology, 4th edition, W.B. Saunders Company, 2000, p. 454). The HIV genome has the characteristic 5′-LTR-Gag-Pol-Env-LTR-3′ organization of the retrovirus family. Long terminal repeats (LTRs) at each end of the viral genome serve as binding sites for transcriptional regulatory proteins from the host and regulate viral integration into the host genome, viral gene expression, and viral replication.
The HIV genome encodes several structural proteins. The Gag gene encodes core structural proteins of the nucleocapsid core and matrix. The Pol gene encodes reverse transcriptase (RT), integrase (Int), and viral protease enzymes required for viral replication. The tat gene encodes a protein that is required for elongation of viral transcripts. The rev gene encodes a protein that promotes the nuclear export of incompletely spliced or unspliced viral RNAs. The Vif gene product enhances the infectivity of viral particles. The vpr gene product promotes the nuclear import of viral DNA and regulates G2 cell cycle arrest. The vpu and nef genes encode proteins that down regulate host cell CD4 expression and enhance release of virus from infected cells. The Env gene encodes the viral envelope glycoprotein that is translated as a 160-kilodalton (kDa) precursor (gp160) and cleaved by a cellular protease to yield the external 120-kDa envelope glycoprotein (gp120) and the transmembrane 41-kDa envelope glycoprotein (gp41), which are required for the infection of cells (Abbas, pp. 454-456). Gp140 is a modified form of the env glycoprotein which contains the external 120-kDa envelope glycoprotein portion and a part of the gp41 portion of env and has characteristics of both gp120 and gp41. The Nef gene is conserved among primate lentiviruses and is one of the first viral genes that is transcribed following infection. In vitro, several functions have been described, including down regulation of CD4 and MHC class surface expression, altered T-cell signaling and activation, and enhanced viral infectivity.
HIV infection initiates with gp120 on the viral particle binding to the CD4 and chemokine receptor molecules (e.g., CXCR4, CCR5) on the cell membrane of target cells such as CD4+ T-cells, macrophages and dendritic cells. The bound virus fuses with the target cell and reverse transcribes the RNA genome. The resulting viral DNA integrates into the cellular genome, where it directs the production of new viral RNA, and thereby viral proteins and new virions. These virions bud from the infected cell membrane and establish productive infections in other cells. This process also kills the originally infected cell. HIV can also kill cells indirectly because the CD4 receptor on uninfected T-cells has a strong affinity for gp120 expressed on the surface of infected cells. In this case, the uninfected cells bind, via the CD4 receptor-gp120 interaction, to infected cells and fuse to form a syncytium, which cannot survive. Destruction of CD4+ T-lymphocytes, which are critical to immune defense, is a major cause of the progressive immune dysfunction that is the hallmark of AIDS disease progression. The loss of CD4+ T cells seriously impairs the body's ability to fight most invaders, but it has a particularly severe impact on the defenses against viruses, fungi, parasites and certain bacteria, including mycobacteria.
The different isolates of HIV-1 have been classified into three groups: M (main), O (outlier) and N (non-M, non-O). The HIV-1 M group dominates the global HIV pandemic (Gaschen et al., (2002) Science 296: 2354-2360). Since the HIV-1 M group began its expansion in humans roughly 70 years ago (Korber et al., Retroviral Immunology, Pantaleo et al., eds., Humana Press, Totowa, N.J., 2001, pp. 1-31), it has diversified rapidly (Jung et al., (2002) Nature 418: 144). The HIV-1 M group consists of a number of different clades (also known as subtypes) as well as variants resulting from the combination of two or more clades, known as circulating recombinant forms (CRFs). Subtypes are defined as having genomes that are at least 25% unique (AIDS epidemic update, December 2002). Eleven clades have been identified and a letter designates each subtype. When clades combine with each other and are successfully established in the environment, as can occur when an individual is infected with two different HIV subtypes, the resulting virus is known as a CRF. Thus far, roughly 13 CRFs have been identified. HIV-1 clades also exhibit geographical preference. For example, Clade A, the second-most prevalent clade, is prevalent in East Africa, while Clade B is common in Europe, the Americas and Australia. Clade C, the most common subtype, is widespread in southern Africa, India and Ethiopia (AIDS epidemic update, December 2002). Even within Clades there is variability in the virus between different strains and viral isolates.
This genetic variability of HIV creates a scientific challenge to vaccine development. One approach that has been suggested is to develop consensus sequences based on the sequences of multiple different HIV strains, and to develop vaccines based on these consensus sequences. The rationale behind such approaches is that the consensus sequences will encode antigens that are conserved among different HIV strains and that such antigens are therefore likely to be useful in generating immune responses against multiple different strains of HIV. HIV-1 clade A consensus sequences have been generated by others. See for example, Nkolola et al. (2004) Gene Ther. 2004. Jul. 11 (13): 1068-80, and Korber B (eds) et al. Human Retroviruses and AIDS: A Compilation and Analysis of Nucleic Acid and Amino Acid Sequences. Los Alamos National Laboratory: Los Alamos, N. Mex., USA, (1997) which involve transgene RENTA and HIVA derived from consensus clade A sequences. However, the consensus sequences described in these articles appear to have been derived from the HIV-1 clade A consensus sequence obtained from the Los Alamos laboratory, and were not generated in the same way as the consensus sequences of the present invention. In addition, these references do not teach use of sequences from actual recently circulating HIV strains which closely match the consensus sequence. Instead they involve using the consensus sequences themselves.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present application.